<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tug Of War by your_local_trash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011021">Tug Of War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_local_trash/pseuds/your_local_trash'>your_local_trash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_local_trash/pseuds/your_local_trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur died. Which really sucked. Merlin waited centuries to see his King again until one day he gave up hope and moved on, now a newly resurrected Arthur is on his doorstep threatening to destroy the new life he built for himself...hijinks ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin (Merlin)/Original Male Character(s), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue + Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey I kinda did this on a whim so I hope yall enjoy it...also I'll add any additional tags as the story moves along I don't expect the story to end up being too long but who knows. [Sidenote this is my first fic so again I hope yall like it]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue<br/>
For all intent and purposes, Arthur Pendragon was dying. All in all this really...really...really sucked. As he fell back into the arms of his trusted friend and loyal manservant two things crossed his mind 1) He loved Merlin and  2)This made dying suck even more. Still, as he caressed Merlin's head flashes of guilt and sadness at what could've been if he hadn't been so blind to his feelings danced through his head. He loved Gwen he did but he also loved Merlin...it was all a mess, his mess granted but a mess all the same... anywho what did it matter he was dying now too late for regrets and empty promises. As he closed his eyes the world went dark but as if he were out of his body he looked down upon himself in a boat as Merlin set him adrift as a final goodbye,  tears welled down his pale skin, he wanted to desperately make himself known that he was there but no sound came and soon there was nothing but the Lake of Avalon.<br/>
-------<br/>
CH1<br/>
Melin waited and waited and waited for the return of The Once And Future King. Across multiple centuries and wars, he always held onto the belief that his king would return to him..until he didn't. Merlin looking back had loved Arthur in a way that may have crossed the lines of friendship and into something more, he never told Arthur those feelings they were locked away unnoticed until it was already too late and throughout the years he had met plenty of men and women who he felt an attraction to but in the end, he would always turn them away in hopes that his one true love would return to him. Skip a couple of centuries and two world wars and Merlin lost the one thing that kept him going....hope. He was tired. Tired of being sad, tired of always holding out hope for someone who didn't seem to be coming back and it was this realization that broke him. He had never properly mourned Arthur's passing, sure he cried and most nights he awoke to nightmares of their last day but he never truly felt the sense that he was really gone because as kilgharrah had prophecized he would return. After Merlin gave up he cried because for the first time in his life he was finally letting go...he was finally saying goodbye. The aftermath of this was hell, days passed where he could barely get out of his bed the weight of his own grief and sadness threatening to strangle him. Then he met Eddie. Eddie was the only person who reached into Merlin's grief and pulled him back into living, they had met at a grocery store in mid-2016 and for the first time in a very long time...he made Merlin laugh. What followed was a series of dates and awkward interactions until when the time was right Eddie got down on one knee and asked for Merlin's hand. They were married the following year. Merlin was in love and for once he was happy again 3 years later and it was as if every day was their first, full of love and warmth muddled with awkwardness and stolen kisses. The Lake of Avalon had long since been drained and turned into a park with some posh name and whenever Merlin passed by it on his way to work he no longer felt the sadness that once consumed him...he felt at peace.<br/>
Then everything went to hell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything's fine until there's a knock on the door.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have the first 2/3 chapter done they're less chapters and more like long-winded paragraphs but it's content all the same.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started like any other day Merlin headed to work kissed Eddie goodbye and left...everything was normal. Well not really Merlin had a weird feeling and his magic was pulsing under his skin and he felt that he was being watched. He tried to shake the feeling but the feeling never quite left him even as he returned home to enjoy dinner with his husband. Things were looking up for them and there had already been talks of taking the next step and starting a family. This was bliss. Then the door knocked. "I'll get it," said Merlin walking towards the door stepping out of the small dining room and through the hall to the door opening it his heart dropped. He was standing in front of the door blonde hair and blue eyes were the first thing Merlin notice followed by the clothes he had last seen him in the side still stained with blood where Mordred's blade had pierced his skin...there stood The Once And Future King. "Arthur," Merlin whispered more to himself than to the man before him, before he had a chance to properly understand what was happening the man put his arms around Merlin's waist and pulled him into a deep hug. Their eyes met and it was as if not a single day had passed and as the two stared their faces reached closer and closer their lips desperate for each other's warmth slowly inching by little by little a noise behind them snapped Merlin back to reality and he pulled away as Eddie came to see what the hold up was. "Merlin who's at the-" he stopped dead in his tracks noticing the strange man in what appeared to be chainmail and a cape standing in his doorway arms wrapped around his husband. "Eddie!" Merlin shouted hoping his faux joy would mask his panic "This is my friend Arthur." Eddie eyed the man up and down "You never mentioned an Arthur." A glimmer of hurt crossed Arthur's face as he released Merlin and went to shake hands with Eddie. "And who exactly are you?" Arthur replied Eddie still confused at the whole situation looked up meeting the man's eyes "I'm Eddie, Merlin's husband." At that Arthur's eyes widened as he turned towards Merlin "You like guys?" was all he muttered. "Is that a problem?" Eddie replied getting ready to defend Merlin. Arthur didn't answer as Eddie went to speak again Merlin cut him off "Eddie lay off him he's an old friend of mine who-" glancing at Arthur's attire "Just arrived in town for a costume party....(Halloween was in 6 months that was close enough) and obviously he's drunk and needs a place to crash for a few days." Arthur looked insulted "I'm not drunk you ninny I'm your King...now take me to my chambers and help me out of this armor before preparing me a shower." "Hey don't speak to him like that you ass." Eddie shot at Arthur "Do you know who I am?" Arthur retorted "Hey Hey it's fine, Eddie go to bed I'll catch up with you in a bit-" he paused to kiss Eddie "And I'll fix Arthur in the spare bedroom and get him sorted." With that Merlin spun around grabbed Arthur's hand and led him to the guest room as Eddie looked on before turning to his and Merlin's shared room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our boys talk....okay Merlin does most of the talking but I mean can we blame him?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The last update for today we'll see when I have time for a few more...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Closing the door behind him and Arthur, Merlin remained quiet not knowing what to say or do. "Merlin?" came a weak voice as Merlin slowly started removing the heavy armor "Yes Sire." It was a while before Arthur spoke again "Do you love him?" The question caught Merlin off guard he smiled warmly "Yes...yes I do." Merlin could almost see Arthur wince at his answer once Arthur was undressed Merlin grabbed a pair of loose-fitting pants and a shirt dressing Arthur. Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and the two locked eyes "Why didn't you wait for me?" Arthur said his voice almost ghostlike, so quiet yet full of despair "No-" Merlin said a slight tinge of anger entered his veins "No you don't get to ask me that...you don't get to come in and disrupt my life now that I'm happy" his eyes began watering "I did wait."..."I waited for years and years...look around Arthur we aren't still in Camelot it's been centuries since you died and I waited and waited and you never came!" Arthur looked down hearing the pain in Merlin's voice as he spoke "I woke up every day alone, clinging on to every last bit of hope I had left until guess what....I ran out and all I was left with was being alone, Eddie saved me..he loves me" he takes a deep breath before continuing "So yes Arthur I did wait and after that, I had to pick up the pieces of my life and move on....I suggest you do the same." he went to walk away but Arthur pulled his arm and hugged him close and with that Merlin dropped into his arms sobbing. By the time Merlin was finished his eyes were red and puffy his eyes locked into Arthur's and without hesitating he leaned in and kissed his King...his first real love. It was short and sweet and Merlin felt a wave of guilt as he pulled away and ran out of the room "Wait!" Arthur cried out as the door slammed close.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What the hell was Arthur up to leading up to the door scene?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm still working on the spacing but for the time being yall will have to suffer through my clunky paragraphs...but I hope u enjoy them none the less.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>About 48 hrs ago.....Arthur’s POV </p>
<p>Okay, let's take a few steps back. The last thing Arthur remembered was seeing his body drift away and the overwhelming sense of cold from the waters of Avalon, then nothing. The next thing you know he’s waking up on the cold grass on what used to be the lake Avalon and what now seemed to be something called a park if the sign was any indication. Grasping his surroundings that’s when he noticed a familiar sight a tall lanky man with a mess of black hair and piercing blue eyes...Merlin. He was just about to run towards him when he noticed someone with Merlin...another man who was close to Merlin...a bit too close for his liking always touching his arm or his face and Merlin went along with it, who was this man and why was he touching Merlin? Arthur thought to himself clearly this was a friend of Merlin as he didn’t resist but if it was a friend why were they so close...and why did Arthur feel a sinking feeling in the way that Merlin looked at the other man? Merlin wasn’t into guys.... was he? And why was the uncertainty of all of this hurting Arthur? He stayed behind as the two walked away spending the rest of the afternoon and in turn night at the park. The next morning, he spotted Merlin again on his way somewhere and for the remainder of the day, he acted as Merlin’s unofficial shadow gathering odd gazes as he wondered in his attire (though he presumed it was because they had never been in the presence of such royalty) even following what could possibly be his only friend here in this new world all the way to his home. He waited outside nerves finally catching up before finally knocking on the door he could hear a familiar voice chime “I’ll get it.” And as the door opened and their eyes met all of his emotions came flooding back...He loved Merlin and now Merlin was here. As Merlin whispered “Arthur” eyes wide with shock Arthur couldn’t help pulling his love close to him in an embrace he hoped would never end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aftermath</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully, I'll be able to get a few of these out but I make no promises...I've been a bit busy as of late but hopefully y'all enjoy the next update and I'd love to hear your thoughts on it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Merlin slammed the door behind him his thoughts enveloped him until all he could think about was the kiss...that damn kiss. What was he thinking? When he saw Arthur, everything came back to him all the love and their time as friends. Things were different now Merlin loved Eddie...he married him for Christ's sake but now that Arthur was here what did it all mean? Did he really marry Eddie because he was truly unconditionally in love with him...or was it because he knew he couldn’t have Arthur? Arthur, Arthur, Arthur this always circled back to him, and what the hell he was married to Gwen who was a woman last time he checked so what the hell was up with his feelings for Merlin all of a sudden? Fuck. As Merlin crept towards his bedroom he tried not to think about the kiss, how Arthur’s warm lips felt pressed against his...how right it felt. He opened the bedroom door and as he gazed at Eddie lying in their bed asleep a new emotion crossed his mind. Guilt. He crawled into bed and closed his eyes trying to sleep “I love you Eddie” Merlin whispered to the sleeping figure and as his eyes drifted shut, he hoped he really meant it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>